


The Only Constant

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been the only constant thing in each other's lives. Bucky's received a letter that can change all of that if he lets his small window of opportunity slip away and doesn't speak up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	The Only Constant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cpt_winniethepooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_winniethepooh/gifts).



> Bucky Barnes Bingo square: B2- Secret Relationship

It was a cold night in Brooklyn and Bucky was waiting on Steve to come out of his current job at the ad agency after his own shift at the docks, the letter in his pocket weighing heavily on his mind.. He was proud of the punk for finding work he could do despite all his health conditions. While he didn’t mind earning all the money to keep the other safe and as healthy as he could, Bucky knew that it grated on Steve to have to rely on him when he was just as much a man even if his body wasn’t up to the task of manual labor like so many of the available positions demanded. There was a light in Steve that shined through in his determination to prove himself as a productive member of society despite his limitations. As much as he wanted to believe that he’d be fine without him, Steve’s presence was comforting that he didn’t have to be alone no matter what happened.

Steve had a scowl on his face as he finally emerged from the building that deepened as he saw Bucky waiting, “What, don’t think I can get home without an escort?”

“It’s not that punk, just thought we actually got off about the same time it’d be nice to walk home together. Can’t a guy just want to not walk home alone?”

As they walked, Steve slowly let Bucky in on why he was in a bad mood.What it boiled down to was some jerk had made a comment about the secretary and he’d had to stop himself from losing his job standing up for her. It was that fighting spirit that made Bucky want to admit his feelings. Steve didn’t let anything stand in his way when he saw what he perceived to be an injustice no matter that he shouldn’t be picking fights when his body couldn’t cash the checks his mouth wrote. It was both endearing and infuriating a quality but Bucky wouldn’t change that about him.

Halfway home, it started raining. Steve cursed and tried to protect his portfolio with his coat. Bucky offered to shield it with his since it was a little larger, smiling as it was begrudgingly handed over out of necessity. The way the streetlights reflected off Steve’s wet hair as they continued on made Bucky want to throw all caution to the wind to stop and kiss him right there in the street, laws be damned. Might actually be better than facing the reality of the situation he found himself in. When they finally got to their little apartment Bucky got things ready to warm Steve up so he didn’t catch pneumonia from their walk, sneaking glances at Steve as he stripped off his wet clothes to memorize all the little details of his body.

“So I got some news today,” Bucky started as he boiled water for tea after handing over a thick blanket for Steve to wrap himself in. He really didn't want to have this conversation but it wouldn't be kinder to hide it.

"Yeah, what is it," Steve asked, settling down on the bed with a groan as his aching body protested what he'd done to it that day.

"I got the letter, I've got to report for duty soon," Bucky focused on making the tea to help Steve's breathing instead of facing him. He didn't trust himself not to get emotional if he faced the other man and if that didn't cement the fact he was in love with his best friend he didn't know what would. 

"Bucky," the way Steve said his name was wonderful and heartbreaking at the same time, "you get to do your part to stop this horrible war. I know you don't want to fight but at least you get to do your part. I'm stuck here maybe doing propaganda posters if I'm lucky, you get to fight and make a difference. I'm proud of you."

Taking over the chipped mug, Bucky saw the bitter truth behind the words. There was a mixture of bitterness and sadness behind the pride written on Steve's face. "Who's going to be here for you when I'm gone," he had to ask. "Not that I'm saying you can't take care of yourself but what if something happened while I'm away and nobody told me?"

"You sound like a worried mother hen Buck. What you're doing is more important, what's my life matter when so many others are dying? I'd go myself if they'd have me but you, you can really make a difference."

Without thinking, Bucky snapped the first thing that came to his head. "It matters to me you punk because you matter to me. Everyone else in our lives left us, I want you and me to be together always, is that too much to ask? I love you…" he recoiled at the fact the truth slipped out in his frightened tirade. Now that the cat was out of the bag, it was up to Steve whether to keep his secret or ruin his life.

A look of dawning hope spread across Steve's face as he reached out to take the mug and pull Bucky into bed with him. "I love you too you jerk, why'd you wait until now to tell me though? Waiting until the last minute, typical."

Looking up at the smiling face, Bucky's breath hitched as the words registered in his head. "You… you do?"

"Didn't want to burden you considering you go on so many dates." Steve shrugged in embarrassment. "Thought you weren't interested so I kept quiet. Isn't like we can shout from the rooftops or anything. Can't go out on dates really so why bother?"

"I know a couple gals that would help us. We can make this work," Bucky blushed, reaching up to brush a wet strand of hair off of Steve's forehead, "and it gives me something to come back to after this is all over. Something to fight for myself to keep me going."

"I should be offended by that but it's kinda sweet I guess." Steve caught his hand, pressing it to his lips with a grin. "I'm not some helpless damsel sitting around for her man to come home from the war. If anything I'll be like my ma and find a way to be productive."

Bucky chuckled as he moved closer to press a hesitant kiss to Steve's lips, sighing at the feeling as it was returned. It felt like a promise that they'd always have each other no matter what and that was the important thing. When they finally broke apart, Bucky held Steve close and told him another honest truth, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
